Her Life Before
by firefaerie15
Summary: something happens when she took that sip of blood for the first time. And she will remember something about herself that has hidden from her.
1. the change

**Hi this is my new story; I hope you like it when you read it and please review. Tell me how it is; was it bad? Was it good? Any ideas….. **

**Disclaimer: I own nadda…..noth… ziltch…. **

We watched Bella took a sip of blood and that's when it happed, her body started shaking, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slummed onto the couch. Immediately I rushed to her and held her, hoping she was alright and that the blood had not done anything to her. Carlisle went into his doctor demeanour and started checking her but it seemed like she was sleeping when the convulsions subsided and her breathing and heart rate evened out. Then went I had thought the worst was over her skin started to burn, the skin of her face burnt as she screamed. I felt helpless as to what to do but then I hear it. She voice in my head, "take me where there is no sun….please ed..ward." it was faint but I knew it was her I had to do what she said. I grabbed her form Carlisle and took her to the basement.

The rest of the family followed me and asked why I took but before I could answer her screaming stopped, as her skin healed. There was a deafening silence as we watched her. Her eyes closed, her breathing evened out and stabilized but that's not what caught our attention. It was how her body seemed to come back to its previous healthy look- pre pregnancy. She slowing began to look like how an average six month pregnant woman would look, with the evident maternal look of love as her hand lay over her now healthy pregnant belly. Her bones no longer protruding her skin, her face filled out and we were more confused and ever, how can a little blood do so much? Before I could voice this Carlisle asked.

"How did you know to bring her here?"

"She spook to me…" I trailed of, "in my head, she thought it, told me to take where there was no sun, so I did. When Bella wakes I'm sure she will explain."

As I said this Bella started to stir in my arms, when she opened her eyes there was confusion there but it was quickly replaced by recognition and love. She tried to move closer to me but winced.

"Are you okay, love?" I asked tentatively, unsure of how to proceed.

"I…I feel fine, tired but fine." She took a deep breath and looked at everyone one face at a time and then spoke, "I know this may be a _little_ confusing but all will be explained in due time but I will ease your minds to the more pressing matters at hand: I and the baby are fine, and healthy. The baby isn't a monster or anything like that I can _guarantee _you all this. I will now ask that you don't go do any research about this; there is a lot of information out there and would most likely give you the wrong impression of me, so when I take my nap I'll explain everything. I promise."

She looked at us especially at me, begging us to understand I could see the truth of her words and the tiredness in them so all I could do is nod in acceptance. Her eyes close again, apparently on their own violation, but they flew open and she appeared to remember something.

"Ohh, Edward, you there was an antique box I had?"

"Yes?" I answered unsure of where this was going, "The one you couldn't open?"

"Yes, that one…also, I want you to know I haven't lied to any of you or omitted anything from my life…"

And she fell asleep.

I went to retrieve the box and came back holding the box Bella told to get, when I entered the room she woke again and smiled sleepily at me. I gave her box which she took gratefully; we watched as she closed her eyes and muttered something. There was a faint light glow from the box and she quite easy flipped the lid open. In it nestled in red velvet were a very beautiful necklace, wrist band and ring. They looked antique even more than the box they were held, all a particular design; intricate pattern of filigree with the gold, silver and brass. She put them on each in turn as if they were hers, all fit exactly right and not an heirloom from an ancestor.

She smiled at us and before her eyes closed again, she spoke quietly, "I'll explain everything later, k?"

_**TBC…**_


	2. the original tale pt 1

**Disclaimer: I own nadda…..noth… ziltch…. **

Chapter two

When I woke again it felt like I was asleep for years. Well my memories were dormant at least and the memories from my time as Isabella Swan in present time and those of my past was now starting to mingle and was initially somewhat confusing. It took a few blinks to organise my thoughts, as I looked around me I saw my new family watching me with great interest. If I allowed myself to admit, it was a tad bit disconcerting but I understood their confusion.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Edward asked. I nodded, and with his help, I sat up and looked at everyone and each one had a general look of confusion on their faces. I cleared my throat and looked at Carlisle.

"Hey Carlisle, you wouldn't by any chance to have any more blood would you?"

"Yes, I do. I take it you are some kind of vampire, but from what I know about vampires, we don't burn in the sun." Carlisle said, I should have guessed he would try to figure out my secret, it was one of his best qualities about him and it had not changed in the time I knew him.

I smirked at him, "I am a vampire, different variety from yours but a vampire none the less. And before you panic my control is _perfected._ But I don't burn in the sun; I'm just not in my best condition and another reason would be that fact that I'm still pregnant and the baby must be part human. "

I saw the ridge between Carlisle's eye brows deepen but nodded in understanding my reasoning; I chucked and I could see everyone getting a bit frustrated with me, "get me the blood Carlisle, please, and we can move from here to upstairs."

Carlisle returned with a blood bag and took it and downed it like the starved vampire I was.

"This is so weird, seeing Bells drinking blood." I heard Emmett whisper to Jasper, "Do you think she could beat me in an arm strength match?"

"I can hear you Emmett." I said before Jasper could say anything, I got up and walked up the stairs to the living room, "and yes Emmett I can beat you."

When everyone was settled I walked to the window and looked out gazing at the forest outside in wonder of being able to see to clearly after nineteen years of human sight.

"What I'm about to tell you might sound very farfetched…I mean even more so than what you have ever heard and very few know this story." I began

"You mean even more farfetched than sparkling vampires and werewolves?" Jake asked to lighten the mood.

"There are werewolves in this story as well as witches." I started, "Before vampires there were werewolves, not the kind like Jake, but those that won't hesitate to a kill a human, in fact to trigger the werewolf gene the male from a werewolf bloodline must kill a human.

"What you must understand is that my family and I are the oldest vampires in existence. From us all others came. The story of how we became vampires is a long one and filled with family drama, betrayal and bloodshed." I explained.

"Wait, you mean _the_ oldest vampires." Carlisle said, "So, you know all about vampires? All the unknowns, you know? But what about the volturi, I thought they were the oldest?"

"For the most part and we'll get to the trio later." I smiled, "but the sad fact is that if it wasn't for my parent's need for immorality and determination to protect our family; they went a _little _over board; none of you would be here, as vampires that is, for that I'm sorry I know you guys didn't want this life. But if it makes you feel any better, I didn't either." I took a deep breath and continued.

"In the village where we lived, there was tribe of werewolves and it was forbidden to go out at night during full moon. There was a point when my father was sick of hiding and he refused to be confined by the wolves, and he didn't want to run anymore, he wanted to fight. Where they were strong we had to be stronger, when they bite hard, we should bite harder, and he wanted us to be superior to the wolves; to have heighted senses, reflexes and agility.

"When the other witches refused to help, my father convinced my mother to what was necessary."

"Your mother, what could she do?" Rosalie asked confused.

"My mother was also a witch." I explained, "Actually she was _the_ original witch. The magic my mother wanted to use was forbidden but she was determined to "protect" our family even if it was against our wills and had consequences written all over it, that only later we would pay the price.

"I was fourteen when the decided this but it wasn't long after a rich Lord came I had caught his eye, my father married me of." I explained wanted to skip this piece of the story but knew it was important, "Long story; short, he wasn't the kindest man, and I was pregnant by fifteen. Once I found out, there was no way on earth I was going to let him way near my child so I ran and mother came and got me."

"You had a child?" Rosalie asked with a hint a jealously in her voice, "what happened to it?"

"A story for another time so where I was…so when I returned home my father apologized for marrying me off and said it was to protect me. After I had given birth mother found and perfected the ritual to make us immortal; it needed several things; namely blood, and wood from a white oak tree that stood in the centre of our village."

"It a fundamental law amongst the witches, to not allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth; every creature must have a weakness in order to maintain balance. For every strength, there was a weakness; the sun became our enemy, it kept us indoors for weeks. Until our mother came up with a solution." I explained, pointing my jewellery, "but there were other problems; neighbours who had opened their doors to us can now keep us out, flowers at the base of the white oak burned us and prevented compulsion…"

"Compulsion?" Carlisle wondered out loud.

"A type of mind control, to look into someone's eyes and make them do whatever you want them to." I told him and he nodded and I continued, "and the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it way, so my family burnt it to the ground. But the darkest consequence was one my parents never anticipated; the hunger for blood, the blood that had made us reborn; blood was what we craved above all else and it could not be controlled."

I turned to face them and looked at Edward, "you remember when I asked how vampires first came to be? Well there it is; that's how the predatory species was born."

"You said you couldn't burn in the sun but in the story you said that you did." Alice said.

"With my type of vampire, the strength, speed and tolerance for the weaknesses increase, after a thousand years, nothing can kill an original; not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite only the wood from that one tree, a tree my family made sure to burn but the witches ensured a balance and created a dagger from its ashes. That dagger is the only thing that can kill an original, that and a special set of daggers are the only weapons that cause us pain; physical that is." I answered her, "it the opposite to your type of vampire, when you are turned at first you are at you're most weakest, strength comes with age while with you guys the first year you're at your strongest."

"You also said that there was a whole lot a drama and betrayal and bloodshed." Emmett said with a pout.

"There was, but that is a story for another time. Along with what happened to my daughter. I'm tired and emotionally drained after that walk down memory lane." I said as Edward lifted me, "Part two of the tale of the originals would commence at a later date."

Tbc….


	3. Waking up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…..twilight nor vampire diaries

My first try at channelling my "romanticness"…. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 3

When I feel asleep, it was a deep sleep and I felt like I was swimming in a sea of memories. And if I didn't keep myself in check I might have drowned in the sweep of intense emotions of them. Each memory over my thousand years on this earth flashed before my closed eye lids. From my carefree childhood; playing with my siblings, helping mother with Rebekah and watching my brothers play fight to how my abrupt end of my adolescence to the beginning of my immortal life. The walk down memory lane triggered all these memories, the happy, the sad and the just plain horrible and she would most gladly forget.

As I felt consciousness creeping into my dream state, and I could wait to wake up from the terror of my memories but at the same time I did not want to because I would have to tell the story itself to my new family. While they have every right to know well at least the essentials, I would spear them the horrific details or the boredom in any case. As I woke I felt my body encased in the cold, secure embrace of my husband and I knew I could face the day and the events to come.

"mmmmhhhh, mornin'" I moaned as I buried my face deeper into his shoulder and inhaled deeply taking in his sweet smell, and with my newly enhanced sense of smell; he smelled even more captivating. I didn't want to open my eyes in fear that he thought differently of me, "Please, tell me the truth; does what happened yesterday change the way you feel about me?"

"No, sweetheart it doesn't. I'm a bit shocked about yesterday's events but I think I'm allowed to be." He laughed heartedly, while pulling me closer to his chest and kissing me tenderly on my forehead as if he could sense my vulnerability.

I smiled gratefully at him and I propped myself on my forearm and placed each arm at the sides of his face and looked down on him, "I love you, you know that?"

He nodded his head, "You remember, when you were the one who had to wait ninety years for your soul mate, but I've waited a thousand years for you and I've loved then and I'll love you for a thousand more. And I knew I find you and now time as brought you to me." My smile widen and I lean down, and my newly rejuvenated hair, flushed from the now healthy pregnancy fanned around us and kissed him pouring all my love into it. I pulled back only to lean my forehead to his and stared into the depths of his golden eyes and listen to my heart race and we gathered ourselves for the day to come.

Tbc…..

I know it's unnaturally short so I apologise. Please forgive me. I love you guys… a whole lot….


	4. the original tale pt 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing ….

I wish to thank all of you who have read my story AND those who reviewed! I love you guys!

theresa d, stevenspeilber, Sherry, alexza, Lady Elena Bella Petrova, life death love, I am like you, klausgirl4055, BigTimeGleekBTR, beverlie4055, psychovampirefreak, Gemini18, TheOneAndOnlyBellaRiddle, 123 (who ever u r), Tiwilightfan023, Erica. And anybody else I accidently left out.

did I say love you ladies and gents, your support is going a long way….without further ado Chapter 4 enjoy and review and tell what you think…..

_**Chapter 4**_

After breakfast; a plate full of eggs and cup of B+ and I was set for the a few hours. The family had gathered in the living room mostly in the same positions they were in the day before with the addition of Seth; who sat on the carpet leaning against the couch looking quite comfortable and at home while his sister, Leah was seated at end of the looking out of place.

"I'm guessing there are questions that you have accumulated during the night, you might want answering?" I asked, silently hoping they were question I was able to answer.

"You said that the wolves before there were vampires, do you know the history of the wolves?" Jake asked.

"No, I don't know. The history of the wolves go way back and there are very few that remain and even they don't know their true history, a lot has been lost to time." I answered him, feeling sorry I had no better answer to give him.

"You also mentioned that your mother was a witch, does that mean…" Carlisle began to ask but I finished for him.

"I am a witch as well? This may offend some of you but witches are the servants of nature and vampires are abominations of nature. You can either be one or the other never both…" I spoke looking out into the green forest, being a able to see the morning dew settle on the leaves of the trees and gather themselves and fall to the forest floor was a wonderful distraction.

"I'm sensing a 'but' somewhere in there?" Alice said with look that said she was not happy with not knowing what was happening and was very close to kicking the shifters out for causing a block to her visions.

"But I'm not normal, I do have some of my mother's…talents, but mainly I have an unbreakable link to my blood relatives, to know where they are, the status of their safety, their pasts and thoughts but only for my blood relations. Last night had a…update…for a lack of a better a word, with regards to my relations." I said allowing what I just said to settle in their minds before continuing, "my daughter, who I have yet to tell you about has been a vegetarian "cold one" vampire for the past 168 years as long as I have been… "Asleep" and she has been staying with the Volturi."

I waited for the explosion to occur which it did, "WHAT?" everyone shouted with the exception of Leah.

"Wouldn't she have recognized you when we went there, Bella?" Edward asked with a cute confused look on his face.

"Yes, she would have, if she was even there." I explained, "Aro had sent her as tag-a-long on a mission of some sort with another member of the guard but even if she was she would not be able to do anything about it without blowing my cover, which at the time I didn't know I had."

As an after thought, I wondered out loud, "I wonder why Aro didn't recognize me? I mean he should have…hmm… must have thought I was a descendent or something. Any way…any more questions?"

"Not at the moment. You can go on telling us your story." Carlisle said with an encouraging smile, I smiled sadly back at him and turned back to face the trees.

"The family drama, of course, if it were up to me I wouldn't be telling you this, because for me it's the most pain; to relive how my family was torn apart." I turned around to face them, "but I'll tell it, for it will explain a lot of things that are happening now as well as when my siblings return.

"My father, Mikeal, was a wealthy land owner in Eastern Europe, at the time it was only my parents and my older brother, who was killed by one of the wide animals that inhabited the forest where they lived. It was then they decided to move to America, as the call it now, a place everyone was healthy and strong. Werewoves. For twenty years they lived in peace with the wolves, in that time my mother had seven more children. Niklaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Henrick, Finn and myself. Finn and Nik snuck out one night and tom paid the price. He was killed, and that was the end of peace with our neighbours. My parents had lost enough, and they could have easily left but my father's pride got in the way.

"As you know my mother then turned us into vampires. But that was only the beginning, when we turned my father discovered my mother's darkest secret; Klaus was not my father's son." I heard a resounding intake in breath from my audience.

"The Klaus became my father's greatest shame. As a human, my father's greatest weakness was his pride. So as a vampire that was magnified. " I explained.

"What do you mean? Magnified?" Carlisle asked.

"For vampires like me, when we turn our personalities are heightened." I answered him, "it becomes more pronounced and we have to find a way to control it." I saw them nod in understanding so I continued.

"As a result of Mikeal's pride being brused he went on a rampage and killed my mother's lover and his entire family." Waiting a beat before continuing, "what he didn't know, is that he was starting a war between the species that rages to this day…" I trailed of suggestively.

"What? A war between the species? You mean Klaus' biological father was a…" Esme questioned.

"A werewolf. Yes." I said.

"But how did Mikeal know Niklaus' father was a werewolf?" Jasper asked.

"I told before, when a male with the werewolf gene kills a human it triggered it, so when Nik made his first human kill, his was triggered." I answered.

"So what does that make Klaus a werewolf or vampire?" Jasper asked, but I think he knew the answer.

"He's both. A hybrid vampire/werewolf would be more powerful than any werewolf or vampire." I said with a sigh, everyone around me sucked in breath, needed or not, the shock was all around.

"Okay enough with the heavy, I know I'm hungry and I think the resident shifters are too." I said, knowing food was a good distraction from my story; for I just couldn't go on anymore, "Hey, you guys can go hunt!"

"Which reminds me, we still have to deal with Sam and his pack." Jake said, looking concerned.

Crap! I had forgotten that Sam and his followers wanted me dead. With a sigh I began to think of a way to solve this _dispute_ without violence being added to the equation. I turned to Jacob and his pack and we started to discuss the matter. We decided that it would be too dangerous for me to go and play peace maker, even though that usually the role I love to play. The better option would for Jacob to go and speak to the La Push pack first show them his memories and then I would go when they have become to cordial and explain that neither my unborn child nor I would a danger to the land or the people in it. Well people in general since donated blood was the perfect solution to my problems. Why did they not invent blood back my day? It was a shame I didn't think of it, it would have saved me a lot of would be therapy sessions.

_Bella….Bella…_

"Bella, you in there? You seem to be deep in thought." Edward asked me in a concerned voice, and I almost cried.

"Ummmm. I'm fine, yeah lost in thought, worrying how Sam's pack would take this, or how they will react. I don't want Jake, Seth or Leah to be placed in a danger." I said with my voice shaking. Damn these hormones, "I still want to be there when they go meet them."

"Bells we'll be fine." Seth exclaimed, looking at me with a reassuring smile, breaking eye contact to look at Jake and his sister for affirmation which they both nodded to.

"But what are you gonna to do if things get violent." Leah asked.

"I'm a witch remember, I can stop them from shifting for as long as I want and things could…go…smoother…" my words die in my mouth as looked at Leah, her eyes on me, with unspoken hope. I had a feeling she was thinking the same as me.

To be continued…


End file.
